Rodimus prime leader of the Autobots
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: See everything that Rodimus Prime goes through
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting the one

Rodimus prime was the leader of the Autobots. But he wished he could have a special lady to love. Rodimus went out for a drive. He stopped transformed and began walking. Then he bumped into to a lady who would be part of his life. "Oh, sorry," the lady said. "Oh that's okay," He said. Then the two of them looked in each other's eyes. Immediately they fell in love with each other. It was the rumored love at first sight. "Hi my name is Rodimus.' He said. "Rodimus prime?! My apologies I didn't mean to run into the commander of us Autobots.' She said. "Like I said it's okay, and you are?" He asked. "High-temp." She said. "You are the most lovely lady I ever met." He said. "You are the most handsome and sweetest fella I ever met." She said.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Rodimus asked her. "Sure," She said. "I just arrived on earth a few days ago. I've been hoping I would meet that one special guy to love," She said. "I've been looking for that one special lady to love." Rodimus said. He hoped his dad Kup would like her. You heard right Kup is Rodimus' father. "Would you like to meet my dad and become part of the Autobots in Autobot city?" Rodimus asked. "Of course I have no place to go I came to earth hoping to be a part of Autobot city Metroplex." High-temp answered. Rodimus introduced her to everyone including Kup. Kup could tell she was perfect for Rodimus.

Rodimus and High-temp began going out on dates. They have been dating for 3 years. Rodimus picked out a ring. Rodimus got down on one knee, and said... "High-temp will you marry me?" Rodimus asked. "Yes," High-temp said. They hugged and told the bots at the city the good news. Kup was happy but to him Rodimus was still a little kid coloring a picture.

Everyone was getting things ready. This was going to be one special wedding. They were picking things out. The cake, music, food, groom's men, bride's maids, a best man, a maid of honor, ring bearer, flower girl, a preacher and rings. It took 5 months but everything was ready. The wedding was on April 8th. The big day was just around the corner.

The big day had arrived. Everyone was at the center of Autobot city. The wedding was ready to start. Rodimus was at the altar he had butterflies in his tank. High-temp walked down the aisle with her dad. He gave her to Rodimus and sat down. "Rodimus do you take High-temp as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked. Rodimus swallowed. "I do," He said. "High-temp do you take Rodimus as your lawfully wedded husband?' The preacher asked. "I do," She said. They placed the rings on each other. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Rodimus and High-temp kissed.

The after party was amazing. Everyone was having a good time. Kup knew his son was now married and he still knew he was the leader of the Autobots. He would miss those days but hopefully someday he would have grandchildren. That would be a good day. Rodimus and High-temp were getting ready to go on their Honeymoon. For the next week things at the base won't be the same without them there. The two of them left in a ship that had a just married sign on the back. "Bye, see you soon!" Everyone called.

The two of them were off on their Honeymoon. Kup began to remember all of the memories of Rodimus as a child. From being born as Hot rod to him and his wife, to being a turbo revving 20 year old adult to his transformation into Rodimus prime. This was the hardest time in a parent's life. Kup knew someday Rodimus would be a father too.

Rodimus and High-temp were enjoying there Honeymoon. Soon they will be returning to the base. Rodimus wondered if this is how his dad felt when he married his mother. He felt wonderful and kissed High-temp.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 starting a family

Rodimus and High-temp were back from their Honeymoon. Everyone welcomed them back, they were happy to see them. Kup saw Rodimus his son. Now when he saw him he had to remind himself he was married man. To Kup he still looked like a kid playing soldier with his friends. Soon Rodimus and High-temp began to talk about starting a family. They both thought having a sparkling might help them truly realize the reason why they are fighting. So that night Rodimus and High-temp spent some special alone time together to try to have a sparkling.

Two weeks later. High-temp was seeing First aid. She has been having certain symptoms that she wanted to be checked out. First aid took a look at her. "You seem healthy in every way. Let me draw some energon." First aid said. He took a needle put it in High-temp's arm and took some energon to test. First aid put the energon in a machine that would give him the results in seconds. First aid tapped at the machine when it beeped so he can read the results. First aid saw the results they were wonderful results. He turned to High-temp. "High-temp you're pregnant." First aid said. "This is great I have to tell Rodimus!" She said. "Well you should it's his sparkling." First aid said. First aid scanned High-temp's middle. The sparkling was healthy. High-temp thanked First aid and left. She couldn't wait to tell Rodimus.

Rodimus was in his room. He was going over somethings. She came up to him. "Hey sweet heart." She said.

"Hey love," He said. Rodimus was a bit preoccupied. He had a lot of things to look at. High-temp put her arms around him and kissed his face. Rodimus smiled. "My you're in good mood." He said.

"Well I came back from First aid and we're going to have a sparkling." She said.

"Really this wonderful!" Rodimus said getting up and spinning her around. "We have to tell all the other Autobots," He said.

"Yep that there will be an heir or an heiress for the matrix." High-temp said. "Yes," Rodimus said. He was so happy. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kup's face when he finds out he's going to be a grandfather.

All the Autobots got together in the center of Autobot city. They wondered what the announcement was. Rodimus and High-temp stood at the podium. Rodimus cleared his throat. "Autobots I have wonderful news for all of you." Rodimus said.

"What is it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The news is me and High-temp are going to have a sparkling." Rodimus said.

The Autobots were surprised, shocked and happy. They then began to cheer. Kup was beyond shocked. He was going to be a grandpa! He could only imagine holding the little tyke and bouncing him on his knee. Those thoughts made Kup happy. The other Autobots began congratulating them. Spike, Carly and Daniel congratulated them. "You two's lives will be much fuller now with a child." Carly said. Spike agreed and Daniel couldn't wait to meet the sparkling.

Rodimus was going to go on quite the roller coaster in 10 months. "So how long are transformers pregnant?" Carly asked.

"10 months." High-temp answered.

"Wow, humans are pregnant for 9 months." Carly said.

Rodimus knew soon he would have to start on the nursery. To get it ready for their little bundle of joy.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 pregnant months

Month 3.

Rodimus was getting the nursery ready. Many of the other Autobots were helping. A crib was made by Preceptor. He made it just right. Blaster even made something it was mobile it played 4 different soft and soothing lullabies. The mobile had little animals around an Autobot symbol. In fact he made 2 mobiles one that had sea animals on it and the other had zoo animals on it. They both play the 4 different lullabies. To choose the lullaby you just had to press a button. Kup and the others were putting up the wallpaper called Jungle buddies. Rodimus decided to make the nursery zoo themed because that's where he and High-temp had their first kiss. Kup couldn't wait his first grandchild. The theme of the nursery is a surprise for High-temp.

High-temp was working on a blanket. Spike, Carly and Daniel were watching her. She drew a plan of what it would look like. It had a daddy lion, a mommy lion and baby lion. It was animal themed. "Why is it animal themed?" Daniel asked. "Because me and Rodimus liked going to the zoo on our dates and that is where we had our first kiss."High-temp said. Daniel could accept that. High-temp was 3 months pregnant she was starting to show. High-temp knew she would grow to quite a size.

Month 5.

High-temp was at the halfway point. Rodimus was starting to become very protective. "Honey I can take care of myself." High-temp told him. "I know but I'm new to all this." Rodimus said. "I'm new to this too, but no sparkling will be loved more." High-temp said. They couldn't wait to meet their sparkling. High-temp was having herself a snack. She was eating tech-broccoli and dipping it in alloy-peanut butter. Soon she saw First aid, he was pleased with the sparkling's development.

Month 6.

The sparkling had begun to move. First aid was pleased the sparkling and mother were very healthy. Rodimus placed his hand on High-temp's middle. There was a small kick. Rodimus smiled. Kup looked at them it reminded him of when he was about to become a dad. Kup came over and put his hand on High-temp's middle. Sure enough there were 2 lively kicks. Kup smiled he couldn't wait to me his future grandson or granddaughter. He knew it would have lots of potential like it's father Rodimus.

Month 8.

The baby shower was going on. Everyone came with gifts for the sparkling. Kup was enjoying himself. Rodimus was sitting beside his wife. Spike, Carly and Daniel even came. All kinds of gifts were given at the baby shower. High-temp loved them all. High-temp made a face. Everyone got worried. First aid came over and checked her. "It was just kick a very hard one." High-temp said. "Yep all it was just a just a kick." First aid said. Everyone breathed the sigh of relief. The nursery was finished and Rodimus was going to show it to her. He covered her eyes and lead her there. "Come on tell me where we're going!" She said. "Just relax you'll find out in a minute." Rodimus said. They went in. Rodimus told her to close her eyes. "Alright 1, 2, 3 open." He said. High-temp opened her eyes. It was the nursery it was so amazing. "Wow I love it." She said. "I'm glad," Rodimus said kissing her.

Month 10. The big event would soon be here. Rodimus and High-temp couldn't wait. This would was going to be great.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 special delivery

High-temp was going to have her baby any day now. Rodimus was keeping an eye her there had been a few false alarms. Every-time sent all the Autobots into a panic. Then afters they got annoyed. Rodimus knew it wasn't fault. First aid said that when labor starts it will be extremely painful. "Trust me, she'll tell us when it happens contractions really hurt" First aid said.

Rodimus had to go to a peace conference. He decided to let Kup watch over High-temp. After all he was his father. Kup kept an eye on her. Since Rodimus was going be gone for 3 days.

Three days later. High-temp knew that the time was drawing near. But she knew it would probably won't be for another week according First aid. Today she knew Rodimus was coming home. Kup saw her doing something. "What are young?" Kup asked. "Since Rodimus is coming home tonight, I'm making his favorite dinner." She said. "That will make him happy, he loves Tech-spaghetti with cyber-meatballs." Kup said. High-temp was stirring the sauce she knew it was time to taste it. It was almost ready. "Hmm, good. But it needs a pinch more of salt." She said. She added the pinch then tasted it. "Perfect," She said. Suddenly she felt pain it hit pretty hard. She groaned and dropped the spoon. Kup ran to her. "I think, it's time." She said. Kup was worried. He took her to see First aid.

First aid confirmed it High-temp was in labor! First aid got everything prepared. First knew it was time contact Rodimus. "First aid to Blurr come in." First aid said.

"WhatsgoingonFirstaid?Whatisit?" Blurr said in his normal fast speech.

"Blurr contact Rodimus and tell him the sparkling is coming!" First aid said.

"WHAT!?THESPARKLINGISCOMING!MYTHISBIGNEWS!GREATNEWSTHISISWONDERFUL!" Blurr said and ran off.

Ultra Magnus picked up the message. "What is it Blurr?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"RODIMUSISBECOMINGAFATHERTODAY!" Blurr said. Ultra Magnus was shocked. "RODIMUS!" Ultra Magnus called.

Rodimus came over. "What is it Ultra Magnus?" Rodimus asked.

"You are becoming a father today!" Ultra Magnus said. Rodimus jumped. "To earth!" He said said. They ran off for earth. Sky lynx could tell Rodimus was excited. So he put the pedal to the metal.

High-temp was waiting for Rodimus with Kup. Kup was helping her through it. Then Rodimus came in. "Rodimus you made it," She said. "Nothing will stop me from seeing you," Rodimus said. High-temp kissed him.

The hours passed. The others were waiting outside. Ultra Magnus sometimes commed in. He wanted to make sure everything was alright. But First aid let him know everything was running smoothly.

At 2:30 am the next day. The bots outside heard. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All of them stopped their pacing. "Rodimus? Is that your?" Ultra magnus asked. "Yep the sparkling is here!" Rodimus said.

In the med-bay. "It's a girl!" First aid said. Rodimus was shocked he had daughter! "Congratulations, son" Kup said. First aid gave the sparkling a check up. 100 lbs, 2' 8'' long. "She is very healthy." First aid said. He handed the swaddled sparkling to the mother.

"Look Rodimus, she looks like you, even has small flames on her armor like you." High-temp said. Kup agreed. Rodimus could see they were right. She also looked like a little gemstone. "Let's name her Firegem." Rodimus said. "I like that," High-temp said. First aid put everything on a pad and put the information into Metroplex.

The others were eager to meet the sparkling and they wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl. After 4 hours Rodimus came out with High-temp. The others saw the bundle in her arms. Wrapped in a blanket. "What is it Rodimus?" Daniel asked.

"A girl," Rodimus said. Everyone congratulate him. "A girl, with a curl," Wheelie said.

"What is her name?' Springer asked.

"Firegem." Rodimus said. Rodimus had a vision when he held his daughter for the first time. It came from the matrix. It should her as the first female prime. But he could worry about that later. He was so happy to have his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Firegem first three months

High-temp placed Firegem in her crib. Firegem yawned and went right to sleep. It was her first day of life. They turned on the baby monitor. That way they will hear her if she cries.

Month 1. Firegem is one month old. She is very happy. Rodimus and High-temp loved their daughter. The other Autobots loved her too. So did Spike, Carly and the moment High-temp was giving her a bath. Firegem loved it when her mom scrubbed her body with the soft rag. "There we are all clean." High-temp said. She took Firegem out of the tub and began drying her off. High-temp put a clean diaper on her and kissed her head. Firegem cooed at her mother. High-temp took her out of the bathroom. When she walked into the command room Rodimus was there. Rodimus his wife and little girl and smiled. He walked over and kissed High-temp and Firegem on the top of her head. Kup came over. High-temp handed her to him. "Hello, grandpa's gotcha." Kup said. Firegem giggled and smiled. Firegem liked Kup he was sweet with her. Firegem yawned she was sleepy. She needed a nap. So she was put in her crib and the mobile played a soft lullaby and the animals spun around slowly. Firegem watched it go around and heard music and before she knew it she was a sleep.

Month 2. Grimlock was looking at the sparkling. She was in High-temp's arms. "Me, Grimlock touch sparkling?" He asked. Rodimus and High-temp looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, but be careful." High-temp said. "Me, Grimlock careful." Grimlock said. Grimlock touched Firegem. Firegem cooed and grabbed Grimlock's finger. "Sparkling, me Grimlock." Grimlock said. "Yep, she likes you." Rodimus said. Kup who was watching smiled. The other Dinobots came over. Firegem smiled and waved her legs and arms excitedly. She grabbed the other Dinobots' fingers. "Firegem really likes the Dinobots." Preceptor said. "If told a heart of gold." Wheelie said.

Month 3. Firegem was happy and healthy. First aid just finished giving her check up. "She is very healthy." First aid said. Firegem began to cry. "Somebody's hungry." High-temp said and gave Firegem her bottle. Firegem finished up the bottle. Then High-temp burped her. Firegem was comfortable with all the Autobots and the humans. They loved her. Firegem still had a lot of growing to do. The Matrix had chosen her on the day of her birth to be it's next bearer for she was the child of a prime. Rodimus was worried that the Decepticons might try to do something to her. If the cons came to get her they'll be ready to protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Decepticon attack and Hero

It was 1:30 in the morning and Firegem was crying because she's hungry. Rodimus got up from bed and walked into the the nursery picked her up and fixed up a bottle. Firegem was hungry she wanted to be fed now! The bottle had just finished warming up. Rodimus sat down and brought the bottle to his hungry daughter's mouth. She latched on and began to suckle. Rodimus watched her drink. He loved giving her a bottle. He loved her very much, especially whenever she looked at him with those big blue optics. They were so full of innocence. Made him know what they fought for. Firegem finished her bottle. Rodimus patted her on the back and she burped. Firegem was getting sleepy due to being full. Rodimus began to rock her Firegem fell asleep Rodimus placed her back in the crib and kissed her. "Sweet dreams my angel." He said.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day for the Autobots. It has been 6 months since the birth of Rodimus prime's daughter Firegem. They were going to start a tradition. When an Autobot sparkling is born it will be presented to the Matrix. Rodimus learned that when the matrix comes in contact with a new life the energy in it becomes stronger and purer. It fills the Matrix with clean pure energy which will give it the innocence that fuels the wisdom within it. Firegem was about go through the ceremony. Ultra Mangus' mate Standstrong was going to have sparkling of her own a little boy. The ceremony was important there were things to do. Rodimus had to pick two soldiers to be the charters their job is to oversee the crowd. He also has to pick one of the Autobots to be her trainer and mentor. Last but not least the sparkling need a guardian soldier to keep the sparkling safe. Rodimus was plenty stressed. But he didn't know the Decepticons would be attacking.

They were outside enjoying the day. Then the Decepticons attack. "Quick, go and hide!" Rodimus said. High-temp nodded and ran into a cave. Firegem was whimpering she was scared. High-temp began to soothe her. "Hello, there." A voice said. High-temp saw Scourge. She became frighted she was worried about her baby! Scourge saw the bundle in her arms and attacked. "Rodimus! Help!" She screamed.

Ultra Magnus heard something it was a cried for help. The cry was High-temp's! Ultra Magnus ran off to help her.

High-temp had an injury on her leg and Firegem had a small cut on her forehead. "Help!" She screamed. Scourge was just about to attack again when Ultra Magnus appeared he tackled Scourge. The two of the them began to fight Scourge flew off. Ultra Magnus had won. But he had been injured his arm was damaged and his head had dent. High-temp got up. "Ultra Magnus you saved our lives." High-temp said. "No problem I was glad I could help. Are you two alright?' Ultra Magnus said. "Yes we're okay." High-temp said. High-temp kissed Ultra Magnus' cheek. "Thank you," She said. "No thanks necessary." Ultra Magnus said. Rodimus came over. "Sweet heart are you and the baby alright?' Rodimus asked. "Yes, thanks to Ultra Magnus, he's a hero. He saved Firegem and I's lives from Scourge." High-temp said.

At Autobot city. Ultra Magnus insisted that High-temp and Firegem to be treated first. Rodimus shook his head He told First aid to repair today's hero first. Ultra Magnus was fixed then High-temp and Firegem. Firegem's cut wasn't that bad. It was very shallow and small. Just needed some medicine and band-aid. Rodimus now knew who was going to be the sparkling's guardian soldier. Rodimus figured that Scourge reported his find of the sparkling to Galvatron. That made Rodimus worry.

On Chaar. Galvatron was not pleased he wanted the sparkling to be taken to him so he can brain wash it and make it succeed him. But his wife Nightblade had some news. He was going to have a child of his own. Galvatron said the sparkling of Rodimus shall be his child's eternal foe. Scourge told him about the ceremony that Rodimus made for newborn Autobot sparklings. Cyclonus said he came up with ceremony for newborn Decepticon sparklings what the sparklings had to do was touch Galvatron cannon then they will be welcomed into the ranks. Galvatron liked that.

(Up next the ceremony!)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 the big ceremony

The Matrixing as it has been called was about to begin. Springer and Blurr were the two soldiers that would over see the crowd. Kup was happy even though his son didn't chose him for anything. He still loved him and his granddaughter. He knew if his wife was around today she would have loved to see this.

They were in the center of Autobot city. "Autobots, may introduce the newest Autobot." Rodimus said. High-temp was holding Firegem. Rodimus opened his chest revealing the matrix. Firegem looked at it. High-temp placed Firegem's hand on it. The Matrix glowed. The a small orb of energy went into the Matrix. Then an Autobot insignia appeared on Firegem's chest. The Autobots cheered. The ancient Autobots in the Matrix smiled. They knew she was the next Prime the first female Prime. "The Mentor of Firegem shall be Kup," Rodimus prime said. Kup was shock the mentor of his own Granddaughter. "Guardian soldier of Firegem shall be Ultra Magnus!" Rodimus said. Ultra Magnus was surprised.

"Want to hold her Ultra Magnus?" High-temp asked.

"I don't know," Ultra Magnus said.

"Come one don't be scared just be careful." High-temp said.

"Well since I'm going to be dad sometime soon okay." Ultra Magnus said taking Firegem into his arms. Firegem cooed she touched Ultra Magnus' face. Ultra Magnus spark melted he became disarmed by the look of innocence in her optics. He couldn't wait to hold his own baby. He won't have to wait much longer his wife was due two weeks. Firegem yawned. Ultra Magnus smiled she was so cute. The next thing he knew she was sleeping in his arms. "AW!" the other Autobots said. It was very cute scene.

Now Firegem was welcomed into the Autobot fold. Soon Ultra Magnus will be a father too. He can'tn wait to hold his little boy in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 growing up

Firegem was 7 months old. There were no other sparklings to play with. Ultra Magnus was going to become a father very soon. Today was the day Standstrong was in the med-bay and Ultra Magnus was with her and soon a healthy boy sparkling was born they named his Omega Magnus.

Firegem was curious about the sparkling. After his a Matrixing Firegem learned to crawl. She was 8 months old. she was born in April. April 2nd to be exact. Omega Magnus was born November 12th.

Then January came and Firegem was still ahead of her friend. Same for February and March. On April 2nd she celebrated her first birthday. Firegem loved her cake. She was even learning how to walk. After two months she managed to get the hang of it.

Rodimus woke up a few mornings later. He walked in to Firegem's room she was making noise. "Good morning sweetie." He said as he walked up to her crib. Firegem reached out. He picked her up. He saw that High-temp was awake she was making breakfast.

"Morning Rodimus." She said. Kup came over. Firegem reached out to Kup. Kup took her gently out of her father's arms.

"You like your grandpa don't you?" He asked her. Firegem cooed.

Firegem was placed in her highchair and was being fed by Rodimus. Everyone was there having breakfast. Firegem looked at Rodimus tried to say something. Rodimus looked at her. "High-temp I think she's trying to talk." He said. High-temp got the camera. "Firegem say Mommy or Daddy." Rodimus said.

Firegem looked at everyone. Grimlock got close he wanted to hear was what she was going to say. "Gwimwok!" she said reaching out to Grimlock. Everyone looked surprised.

"Look at that Grimlock she said your name." Rodimus said.

"Me Grimlock know that but why?" Grimlock asked.

"She likes you because you play with her a lot." Daniel said.

"Gwimwok!" Firegem said again reaching out to the Dinobot.

Rodimus picked her up turned to Grimlock. "Do what to hold her?" He asked him.

Grimlock nodded. "But how me Grimlock hold sparkling?" He asked.

Rodimus showed him how. Grimlock held the little sparkling. Firegem was happy. She loved the big old Dinobot.

"Me Grimlock like Firegem." He said.

"Gwimwok!" Firegem said and hugged the Dinobot. Grimlock hugged back.

"Aw!" Everyone said and High-temp took a picture.

(more sparkling cuteness a head.)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 sick days

Rodimus and High-temp woke up. It was time to begin the day. Rodimus left to use the wash rack while High-temp went to check on their one year old daughter Firegem.

High-temp walked over to Firegem's crib. She was curled up tightly in her blanket. High-temp felt a little worried. Firegem looked up at her. "Mama feel yucky." She said.

"You feel yucky?" High-temp asked. She picked Firegem up. She felt her forehead. It was quite hot. "Rodimus!" High-temp called.

Rodimus came running in. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think Firegem has a fever." She said.

Rodimus got the thermometer. Firegem did have fever. "Let's take her to First aid he'll know what's wrong." He said.

First aid took a look at the little sparkling. "It's nothing to worry about she just has a mild cyber-flu." First aid said.

"So she's going to be okay?" High-temp asked.

"Yes all she needs is lots of rest and plenty of fluids." First aid said.

"Thank you First aid." Rodimus said.

"Anytime," First aid said.

Firegem was sleeping in her crib. She woke up her nose felt funny. "Daddy! Daddy!" She called.

Rodimus' office was right next to her room. He got up and went to her. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked picking her up. He saw the problem. "I see you're nose is running." He said. He grabbed a couple of tissues. He put them up to her nose. "Okay, blow." He said. Firegem blew her nose loudly. "Some honker you got there." Rodimus joked. Firegem then reached for her tech-grape juice in a sippy cup. Rodimus grabbed it and handed it to her. Firegem started slurping she stopped handed it back to him and yawned. He placed her back in the crib and tucked her in.

A few days later Firegem was ready to play.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Look whose a big girl

6:00 in the morning. Rodimus and High-temp were fast asleep. Firegem was in her crib she was 3 years old. She wanted out. "I wonder if I can get out?' She said.

Firegem realized the she could climb out. Firegem managed to climb out and jump down. Then realizing she was out ran out of the room into her mom and dad's room.

She climbed on to her on top of her dad. "Good morning." She said.

Rodimus groaned. She pulled his arm off his face. "Look alive." She said.

Rodimus opened his optics and smiled. "Good morning Firegem who let you out of your crib?" He asked her.

"I let me out." She said.

"What?" He said.

"What's wrong sweet spark?" High-temp asked.

"Firegem climbed out of her crib." Rodimus said.

"Whoa." High-temp said.

They walked into the living room. Kup was there. "Morning," He said.

"Morning grandpa." Firegem said.

"Morning sweetie." Kup said.

"She climbed out of her crib this morning." Rodimus said,

"She did well I'll be she's ready for a big girl bed." Kup said. "You did the exact same thing at her age Rodimus."

"Okay Grapple." Rodimus called.

"Yes?" Grapple said.

"I would like you to construct a bed for Firegem." Rodimus said.

"One big girl bed coming up." Grapple said.

"Yea! New bed big girl!" Firegem said.

Firegem wanted to play. Wheelie and Daniel came over. They began to play a game. Soon Grapple had finished the bed. It was lovely. Grapple knew how much Firegem loved to draw so he carved big Crayon bed posts out of wood and colored them yellow, purple, red, and orange. It was very nice. "I love it!" Firegem said.

Firegem climbed on it. It was soft. Firegem loved the bed set. Firegem enjoyed her favorite dinner. Tech tacos she ate a two and soon she had her dessert then had her bath. Rodimus got her ready for bed. He read her a bedtime story then tucked her into bed. She was a little scared about sleeping in a new bed. So Rodimus slept in the room with her. The next day Firegem woke up and hugged her dad thanking him for sleeping in the room with her for her first night in the big girl bed.

"Anytime sweetie I love you." He said.

"I love you too dad." She said.

To be continued.


End file.
